Hideo the Kitsune
Hideo the Kisune originates outside of the Sonic fandom as a character Jaredthefox92 created for a school project for his high school drama class project. He was tasked with creating a story based on the "Three Little Pigs" and to make a script and play based off a type of theater style. Jared picked Kabuki theater and decided to create his own version of the classic tale with a twist, the big bad wolf would be instead a demonic kitsune shapshifter and instead of just being the villain antagonist,this character would be a villain protagonist. Thus Hideo the Kitsune was created. While Hideo is mostly not seen in Jaredthefox92's Sonic continuity, Hideo often makes appearances within stories that involve horror, mystery, romanticism, and other supernatural themes. Hideo is also known to be roleplayed with around October for the spirit of the occasion, (pun intended.) Hideo is known to mostly be a neutral character but can be a villain if antagonized. However Hideo rarely goes outside his trickster/trollish ways and mostly leaves the other characters unharmed preferring to mess with them instead. Appearance While Hideo is known to be a classic kitsune shape shifter his main form appears to be that of a simple and humble fox. His fur is usually black and light orange.Hideo can also assume a variety of forms including bears, monsters, young children, old men, women, and even trees with his shapeshifting powers. Personality Hideo is very mischievous and anti-social, mostly being a fox for about a eternity all his life. He loves to play tricks on people who enter his woods. He usually will play more sever tricks and schemes against those who he sees as arrogant and prideful. Hideo has been known to scare off people out of his woods, but this might be because he is fiercely protective of his woods. Despite the fact Hideo has multiple types of powers and abilities, he seems to mostly use his powers to trick his foe instead of destroying them outright. History Hideo first came into conception when I his creator had to make a drama class project based of the "Three little pigs," and have the theme of a type of theater type. His creator decided to use classic Kabuki style and with his three other partners he would play out a play based on that theme. His creator decided a wolf eating the poor and innocent pigs was to bland of a story so the pigs where to be powerful and vile land owners who conned and oppressed their servants. Hideo was created to be a replacement to the wolf and to be a seemingly weak fox who actually was a diabolical trickster villain. Since then Hideo has appeared in several roleplays and has made frequent cameos in certain Sonic fanon storyline. He is considered to be a fringe arc story character and or reoccurring supporting villain. Powers Hideo's powers stem from ancient Japanese legend, as well as a few odd powers. Hideo gets the classic power to shape shift, (even into a female which suits the classic Japanese Trickser role.) He also is known to be able to teleport, create illusions, cloak into the local scenery and create certain objects out of thin air. Special Abilities Hideo also retains standard fox abilities like being able to smell and hear well. He also is good at fishing too. What makes him such a scary foe is his cunning intellect, and his ability to manipulate other people and creatures. Skills: Hideo's skills are as follows: Fishing, scaring people off, deceiving people, lying, stealth, hiding, planning things out, riddles, and finding out others fear's. Weaknesses Hideo's main weakness lies within his mannerism and morality. He will not kill anyone who doesn't deserve it, and when they do it's usually themselves who do them in. Hideo often mostly cares about his forest and usually just scares off travelers or people who get lost in it. However during the month of October Hideo is known to venture out of his forest to have some amusement. Trivia: *Hideo is mostly non-canon to most of Jaredthefox92's Sonic fan continuity, however he is known to make appearances and partake in roleplays for fun. *Hideo's name is inspired by Hideo Kojima. *Hideo is one of Jared's few characters made before Jared's modern Sonic fan continutiy. He is even older than Jared's mascot character Grief. Category:Foxes Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Evil Category:Males